MuppetFan31's Cousin Tiger
by muppetfan31
Summary: Albert Jefferson (My OC) has made a big mistake in his entire life and is magically transformed into a tiger by the brave spirits. Right now, he must to go the mountain top where they are located with a tiger cub named Melvin (My OC).
1. Chapter 1: Brave Spirits

Chapter 1: Brave Spirits

There was somebody using the sharp rocks to make a campfire, 'til the fire lit inside the cave, with all of the pictures of jungle animals.

Right after the fire was lit, everybody else was silent just as Lawrence's ghost figure began telling his story from long ago.

"This was the true story from long ago when the great lion still ruled our universe," 69-year-old Jeffrey Johnson began painting a picture of a familiar person. "It's the story about 2 cousins and me. When the 3 of us were very young, we were taught that the universe is full of magical powers," he showed them a painting of a mountain with the lines which appear to be lights. "The source of this magic is the ever changing lights that dances across the beautiful sky."

There was an elderly woman named Marjorie who walked up to the mountain just as Lawrence's ghost figure continued, "The shaman woman from our village told us that these lights are the spirits of our ancestors and that they have the true power to make changes in our universe." In the lights there were wild animals roaming in the lights.

"Little things become big," the light blue lights circle around Marjorie just as a few snow banks melted into spring time. "Winter time becomes spring time." Marjorie picked up the rock and held it just as the rock began floating away.

"1 thing always changes into another, but the best change that I ever saw was that of my cousin, a young boy who desperately wanted to be a young man."

37 years ago, a 13-year-old boy with jet black hair, eyes with black pupils, and wearing a dark blue villager outfit, ran away from something chasing him. He was Albert Jefferson.

"Get down!"

2 young boys looked at him a bit confused.

The 1st young boy is fourteen-years-old and had dark brown hair and a green villager outfit. He was none other than Jeffrey Johansson.

Standing right next to him is a young 24-year-old man with yellow hair and a purple villager outfit. He was Lawrence Johnson

"What the heck?" Lawrence asked.

"Get down, right now!" Albert exclaimed while running away from a stampede of caribou.

"Albert!" Jeffrey exclaimed as he and Lawrence took cover behind 1 of their canoes.

Albert jumped between them just as the herd of caribou jumped over the canoe.

He kept having a lot of fun and excitement just as Jeffrey got him in the head by a caribou's hoof.

They kept watching just as the herd ran off.

Albert kept smiling except for Jeffrey and Lawrence.

"Don't ever try to milk a caribou." Albert said as Jeffrey tackled him while Lawrence shook his head.

Jeffrey pinned Albert down just as he prepared to spit on him.

"No, no, don't, don't, stop, no, come on, don't, stop, no, no, no." Albert begged to him.

Lawrence grabbed the collar of Albert and Jeffrey's villager outfits.

"Hey, will you 2 cut it out?"

"It's alright, Lawrence." Albert said, smiling a bit. "Right after today, he won't be treating me like that anymore."

"Oh, yeah, right…the big manhood ceremony," Jeffrey said. "it doesn't matter what the spirits say, you'll always be our baby cousin."

"Oh yeah? well, wait 'til I get my totem!" Albert snapped that he hated it when Jeffrey called him a baby cousin.

"Baby cousin." Jeffrey teased as Albert began grabbing him, but Lawrence bonked their heads.

"Hey, I said cut it out."

"The minute we get those fish, the faster we're going to get to your ceremony, so let's all just try and get along for a few hours, alright, Jeffrey?"

"Whatever you say, Lawrence." said Jeffrey.

"Alright Al…" Lawrence noticed that Albert was gone just as he saw him in his canoe.

"So, what are we waiting for? come on, let's go!" Albert exclaimed as Jeffrey struggled to get outta Lawrence's grasp, 'til he let go of Jeffrey.

Lawrence laughed as he got in his canoe, and they all began rowing their canoes.

**_When the world was great _**

**_and the air was nice _**

**_and the mountains __touched__ the sky_**

**_And the earth above _**

**_with its many paths _**

**_men and nature_**

**_stayed side by side _**

**_in this wilderness_**

**_of danger and beauty _**

**_lived 3 cousins_**

The young boys and young man jumped from rock to rock.

Albert jumped over to the rock, 'til he began falling over, but Jeffrey caught him in the nick of time.

**_surrounded by love _**

**_their hearts full of excitement _**

**_they ask now for leadership _**

**_reaching out to the skies up above_**

Later, they began sliding their canoes on the snow bank, having the time of their lives 'til they jumped into the water.

**_brave spirits of all who lived before _**

**_take our hands and lead us _**

_**fill our hearts and souls with all you know** _

At the fields, Marjorie walked and looked at the beautiful view of the mountain top.

**_show us that in your eyes _**

**_we are all the same_**

**_cousins to 1 another _**

**_in this universe, we remain _**

_**truly cousins all the same** _

At the river, the young boys and the young man began catching some fish, 'til an elephant ran past them, forcing them to let go of the fish.

They looked at it, 'til they saw Albert on its back, laughing his head off.

Lawrence smiled just as Jeffrey rolled his eyes, thinking that their cousin was a complete show off.

Albert crossed his arms, 'til he didn't realize that he got hit by the maple tree branch.

**_give us wisdom to pass to 1 another _**

**_and give us life so that we understand_**

**_the things that we do the choices that we make_**

**_give direction to all life's plans_**

**_to look at wonder _**

**_at all we've been given_**

The young boys and the young man continued rowing their canoes just as a few dolphins and whales swam by.

Albert splashed the water on Jeffrey.

Jeffrey turned back around and saw Albert pretending that he didn't do it 'til the tail fin of a whale splashed him, forcing his canoe to go upside down.

Albert's eyes widened in shock just as the whale swam towards him.

Albert panicked 'til Jeffrey and Lawrence helped him up a bit.

**_in a universe _**

**_t__hat's not always as it seems _**

**_every single corner we turn _**

**_only leads to another _**

**_only leads to another _**

**_a journey ends _**

**_a journey ends _**

**_but another begins _**

**_but another begins_**

At the village, the people are setting up for the ceremony as the boys walked towards their home, holding a bag full of fish

**_oh, brave spirits of all who lived before _**

**_Oh, brave spirits of all who lived before _**

**_take our hands and lead us, lead us_**

**_fill our hearts and souls with all you know _**

**_you know, you know, show _**

**_show us that in your eyes _**

**_that we are all the same _**

**_cousins to 1 another _**

**_in this universe, we remain _**

_**truly cousins, all the same** _

"Hey, Albert's back!" Nathan exclaimed in excitement.

"Albert, are you excited about getting your spirit rock this afternoon?" Kayla asked as Albert chuckled a bit, while dumping the fish in the basket.

"It's not a rock, it's gonna be my totem, yeah, I'll probably get like a great lion for courage or bravery, you know, something that fits me."

"How 'bout an elephant for your big head?" Jeffrey joked. "just make sure you get that basket tied up."

"Don't worry about it, Jeffrey, no crazy tiger is gonna get anywhere near this fish." Albert said.

"Just tie it up, Albert." Jeffrey said while walking away.

"Just tie it up." Albert mocked.

"She's back, hey, everybody, Marjorie is back!" Bonnie exclaimed in excitement as everybody cheered in excitement.

"Come on, let's go!" Lawrence said as he and Jeffrey ran off.

Albert tied the rope up and ran off.

Suddenly, the rope began untying, which was making the basket fall right on the ground and spreading fish all over the place.

Albert looked back, but he ignored that and ran off.

At the big rock, where the ceremony was, everybody began celebrating just as Marjorie began walking, holding the torch.

_Oh, brave spirits of all who lived before _

_take our hands and lead us _

_fill our hearts and souls with all you know _

_you know, you know, show _

_show us that in your eyes _

_we are all the same _

_cousins to 1 another_

_in this universe, we remain_

_truly cousins all the same _

_cousins all the same _

Marjorie threw the torch into the wood, forming fire just as everybody cheered and bowed for the ceremony.

MuppetFan31: "Well, I sure hope you enjoyed this chapter, so just read and review."


	2. Chapter 2: The tiger of true love

Chapter 1: Brave Spirits

There was somebody using the sharp rocks to make a campfire, 'til the fire lit inside the cave, with all of the pictures of jungle animals.

Right after the fire was lit, everybody else was silent just as Lawrence's ghost figure began telling his story from long ago.

"This was the true story from long ago when the great lion still ruled our universe," 69-year-old Jeffrey Johnson began painting a picture of a familiar person. "It's the story about 2 cousins and me. When the 3 of us were very young, we were taught that the universe is full of magical powers," he showed them a painting of a mountain with the lines which appear to be lights. "The source of this magic is the ever changing lights that dances across the beautiful sky."

There was an elderly woman named Marjorie who walked up to the mountain just as Lawrence's ghost figure continued, "The shaman woman from our village told us that these lights are the spirits of our ancestors and that they have the true power to make changes in our universe." In the lights there were wild animals roaming in the lights.

"Little things become big," the light blue lights circle around Marjorie just as a few snow banks melted into spring time. "Winter time becomes spring time." Marjorie picked up the rock and held it just as the rock began floating away.

"1 thing always changes into another, but the best change that I ever saw was that of my cousin, a young boy who desperately wanted to be a young man."

37 years ago, a 13-year-old boy with jet black hair, eyes with black pupils, and wearing a dark blue villager outfit, ran away from something chasing him. He was Albert Jefferson.

"Get down!"

2 young boys looked at him a bit confused.

The 1st young boy is fourteen-years-old and had dark brown hair and a green villager outfit. He was none other than Jeffrey Johansson.

Standing right next to him is a young 24-year-old man with yellow hair and a purple villager outfit. He was Lawrence Johnson

"What the heck?" Lawrence asked.

"Get down, right now!" Albert exclaimed while running away from a stampede of caribou.

"Albert!" Jeffrey exclaimed as he and Lawrence took cover behind 1 of their canoes.

Albert jumped between them just as the herd of caribou jumped over the canoe.

He kept having a lot of fun and excitement just as Jeffrey got him in the head by a caribou's hoof.

They kept watching just as the herd ran off.

Albert kept smiling except for Jeffrey and Lawrence.

"Don't ever try to milk a caribou." Albert said as Jeffrey tackled him while Lawrence shook his head.

Jeffrey pinned Albert down just as he prepared to spit on him.

"No, no, don't, don't, stop, no, come on, don't, stop, no, no, no." Albert begged to him.

Lawrence grabbed the collar of Albert and Jeffrey's villager outfits.

"Hey, will you 2 cut it out?"

"It's alright, Lawrence." Albert said, smiling a bit. "Right after today, he won't be treating me like that anymore."

"Oh, yeah, right…the big manhood ceremony," Jeffrey said. "it doesn't matter what the spirits say, you'll always be our baby cousin."

"Oh yeah? well, wait 'til I get my totem!" Albert snapped that he hated it when Jeffrey called him a baby cousin.

"Baby cousin." Jeffrey teased as Albert began grabbing him, but Lawrence bonked their heads.

"Hey, I said cut it out."

"The minute we get those fish, the faster we're going to get to your ceremony, so let's all just try and get along for a few hours, alright, Jeffrey?"

"Whatever you say, Lawrence." said Jeffrey.

"Alright Al…" Lawrence noticed that Albert was gone just as he saw him in his canoe.

"So, what are we waiting for? come on, let's go!" Albert exclaimed as Jeffrey struggled to get outta Lawrence's grasp, 'til he let go of Jeffrey.

Lawrence laughed as he got in his canoe, and they all began rowing their canoes.

**_When the world was great _**

**_and the air was nice _**

**_and the mountains __touched__ the sky_**

**_And the earth above _**

**_with its many paths _**

**_men and nature_**

**_stayed side by side _**

**_in this wilderness_**

**_of danger and beauty _**

**_lived 3 cousins_**

The young boys and young man jumped from rock to rock.

Albert jumped over to the rock, 'til he began falling over, but Jeffrey caught him in the nick of time.

**_surrounded by love _**

**_their hearts full of excitement _**

**_they ask now for leadership _**

**_reaching out to the skies up above_**

Later, they began sliding their canoes on the snow bank, having the time of their lives 'til they jumped into the water.

**_brave spirits of all who lived before _**

**_take our hands and lead us _**

_**fill our hearts and souls with all you know** _

At the fields, Marjorie walked and looked at the beautiful view of the mountain top.

**_show us that in your eyes _**

**_we are all the same_**

**_cousins to 1 another _**

**_in this universe, we remain _**

_**truly cousins all the same** _

At the river, the young boys and the young man began catching some fish, 'til an elephant ran past them, forcing them to let go of the fish.

They looked at it, 'til they saw Albert on its back, laughing his head off.

Lawrence smiled just as Jeffrey rolled his eyes, thinking that their cousin was a complete show off.

Albert crossed his arms, 'til he didn't realize that he got hit by the maple tree branch.

**_give us wisdom to pass to 1 another _**

**_and give us life so that we understand_**

**_the things that we do the choices that we make_**

**_give direction to all life's plans_**

**_to look at wonder _**

**_at all we've been given_**

The young boys and the young man continued rowing their canoes just as a few dolphins and whales swam by.

Albert splashed the water on Jeffrey.

Jeffrey turned back around and saw Albert pretending that he didn't do it 'til the tail fin of a whale splashed him, forcing his canoe to go upside down.

Albert's eyes widened in shock just as the whale swam towards him.

Albert panicked 'til Jeffrey and Lawrence helped him up a bit.

**_in a universe _**

**_t__hat's not always as it seems _**

**_every single corner we turn _**

**_only leads to another _**

**_only leads to another _**

**_a journey ends _**

**_a journey ends _**

**_but another begins _**

**_but another begins_**

At the village, the people are setting up for the ceremony as the boys walked towards their home, holding a bag full of fish

**_oh, brave spirits of all who lived before _**

**_Oh, brave spirits of all who lived before _**

**_take our hands and lead us, lead us_**

**_fill our hearts and souls with all you know _**

**_you know, you know, show _**

**_show us that in your eyes _**

**_that we are all the same _**

**_cousins to 1 another _**

**_in this universe, we remain _**

_**truly cousins, all the same** _

"Hey, Albert's back!" Nathan exclaimed in excitement.

"Albert, are you excited about getting your spirit rock this afternoon?" Kayla asked as Albert chuckled a bit, while dumping the fish in the basket.

"It's not a rock, it's gonna be my totem, yeah, I'll probably get like a great lion for courage or bravery, you know, something that fits me."

"How 'bout an elephant for your big head?" Jeffrey joked. "just make sure you get that basket tied up."

"Don't worry about it, Jeffrey, no crazy tiger is gonna get anywhere near this fish." Albert said.

"Just tie it up, Albert." Jeffrey said while walking away.

"Just tie it up." Albert mocked.

"She's back, hey, everybody, Marjorie is back!" Bonnie exclaimed in excitement as everybody cheered in excitement.

"Come on, let's go!" Lawrence said as he and Jeffrey ran off.

Albert tied the rope up and ran off.

Suddenly, the rope began untying, which was making the basket fall right on the ground and spreading fish all over the place.

Albert looked back, but he ignored that and ran off.

At the big rock, where the ceremony was, everybody began celebrating just as Marjorie began walking, holding the torch.

_Oh, brave spirits of all who lived before _

_take our hands and lead us _

_fill our hearts and souls with all you know _

_you know, you know, show _

_show us that in your eyes _

_we are all the same _

_cousins to 1 another_

_in this universe, we remain_

_truly cousins all the same _

_cousins all the same _

Marjorie threw the torch into the wood, forming fire just as everybody cheered and bowed for the ceremony.

MuppetFan31: "Well, I sure hope you enjoyed this chapter, so just read and review."


End file.
